A touch display apparatus can include a casing, a touch panel, a display panel below the touch panel, and at least one touchable key. The touch panel and the display are received in the casing. The touch key can be a thin film type touch key, and include a key structure and an elastic member. The elastic pad is mounted on the touch panel, and can generate feedback as a tactile push-back when pressed. The elastic member can be easily damaged during the fabrication and fitting process, and the vulnerability of such member can be improved.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.